


I love Him anyway

by Lilophet



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilophet/pseuds/Lilophet
Summary: Mark always looks at Haechan. Even though he pushes Haechan away, he cares for him. He will keep it to himself. Even if boys don't love boys. Mark loves Haechan. Even if the other doesn't feel the same.





	I love Him anyway

NCT DREAM was doing a vlive. Mark and Haechan were sitting beside each other.

Mark's heart fluttered at Haechans touch.

It's always Haechan. It's only Haechan that makes Mark's heart flutter.

Haechan had his arms wrapped around Mark's right arm. After a while, Mark pushed it Haechan away. Though Haechan just went back to the same position.

Some fans commented on how they were so cute together. The Tom and Jerry couple. Haechan laughed at it. Mark did too, wishing they were an actual couple and not just friends.

\-------

 

Haechan was watching some videos on his phone while in his room. Mark walked in, small snack in his hands.

Mark went to lie down next to Haechan. They huddled close, opening the snack pack and eating while watching the video.

Their hands touched at times while they ate. Mark loved being with Haechan. Shoulder to shoulder, legs intertwined because Haechan put them like that.

Mark pulled his legs out from their position that was with Haechan. Haechan tried wrapping their legs together again, but Mark pushed him away. Finally, Haechan stopped trying.

Mark loved being with Haechan. He loved the skin ship Haechan gave him. Mark just didn't like false hope. He didn't like to believe that there was something more to this friendship. Something that will make it more than a friendship.

 

\------

 

NCT DREAM was playing games outside. They played foot soccer and Mark was chasing Haechan. Jeno took a wrong step, and ended up bumping into Mark.

Mark fell bringing Haechan down with him. Haechan was under Mark. Mark took this time to admire Haechans face features.

"Mark, I know I'm an angel, but this position is uncomfortable. Get up already." Haechan teased a bit while wrapping his arms around Mark's neck.

Mark pushed himself off, missing the heat his neck felt from Haechans hands.

The boys continued their game. Mark sometimes glancing over at Haechan. He wished there was more.

 

\--------

 

Haechan was stressed with his work. NCT 127 stopped to take a break from dancing. Haechan was tired so he sat down on a side bench.

Mark sat down beside. Haechan was nervous. He really liked Mark. They were always together when they were younger. To keep them close, Haechan made more attempts at touching Mark. Either grabbing his hand, hugging him, wrapping their arms together. Haechan just wanted to stay close to Mark.

Mark rubbed Haechans left thigh thigh, trying to relax him. This was relaxing him, but also making Haechan flustered.

Haechan wanted more intimate touches. Haechan just wanted more of Mark.

Haechan thought he wasn't in character, so he hugged Mark and felt him get tense.

Haechan sighed. He let loose and stood up. They were called out of break.

 

\------

 

They were cuddled together on the bed. Mark and Haechan were cuddling. They were tired and just fell onto Haechans bed.

Haechan stayed awake as he noticed Mark had fallen asleep. Haechan stared at Mark. He looked at his eye flutter a bit. He just loved Mark. Mark was beautiful.

Haechan fell asleep soon after. Both dreaming about the other. Hands intertwined with foreheads touching.

 

Both were blind to the other's touches. Blind at the love they shared. That didn't matter though. Both of them made a promise that they'd always be together. Not knowing they had meant the same thing when making that promise. The same feelings.

Nothing mattered, Mark loved Haechan and Haechan loved Mark.


End file.
